Ties That Bind
by Aesop
Summary: COMPLETE!  Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town, ties they are unwilling to sever.  Chapter 7 is up.
1. Postcard

TIES THAT BIND: POSTCARD

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

AUGUST 21, 2002

Jesse Ramirez sighed at the stack of files on his desk. It hadn't taken his new employers more than a week to bury him in paperwork. As head of their litigation department, he had a great many perks, but they were often outweighed by the responsibilities involved. The expectations of his new boss were high, sometimes unattainable.

He welcomed it. Jesse threw himself into his work, into various company activities, anything that would take his mind off of Isabel and hole in his life where she had been. The only problem was that such thoughts refused to be buried. He missed his wife terribly.

Before leaving Roswell, he and his in-laws and the Parkers had made arrangements to stay in touch and share any information that came their way. Amy Delucca had been in shock over the entire business and had wanted no part of it. Valenti had agreed to keep tabs on the investigation as best he could. So far, Isabel and the others had managed to stay under the radar, avoiding the people that Valenti had confirmed were still looking for them.

It was a depressing line of thought, and one that Jesse tried not to pursue very often. When he found himself thinking about it, he just pushed the thoughts aside and worked all the harder. So it was with an odd mixture of depression and enthusiasm that he began working his way through the stack of legal briefs, motions, and correspondence.

Almost half an hour passed before he found the envelope from Wainsborough and Associates. The name wasn't familiar to him, and as far as he knew none of the lawyers in his department had any cases with connections in Kansas City. It was a welcome diversion and he allowed the normal curiosity to build to speculation. What could it be? He opened the legal sized envelope with a deft swipe of the letter opener one of his colleagues had given him as a gag on finding out he was from Roswell. The handle ended in a large, bald head with big black eyes. Jesse wondered if it was masochism that made him hang onto it.

His curiosity turned to confusion when he scanned the first page of the enclosed document. The first page seemed to be nothing but boilerplate from half a dozen different sources strung together without rhyme or reason. The second page was blank. He flipped to the next page and found the folded paper. It was taped to the third page and folded into three sections. There was a single word on the upper section, written in a familiar hand.

ALIVE

His hand trembled as he pulled loose the note and lifted the top section. Another word was written on the next section in the same hand.

FREE

A sigh of relief escaped him. That was good. The method of communication would have seemed ridiculously covert and melodramatic if not for-.

He finished opening the note and lost his train of thought. There was a note here as well.

AND MISSING YOU

It was good to know, truly. Jesse was relieved beyond words. He just wished that the picture of his nude wife lying on a bed, head propped on one hand with a come-hither look on her face made being apart from her easier.


	2. Letter

TIES THAT BIND: LETTER

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

AUGUST 25, 2002

Dear Mom;

I'm sorry I couldn't write sooner, we've been kind of busy. By now you've been filled in about why I had to leave so suddenly, without saying good-bye, and I really hope you understand. I've come so close to losing him so many times, and I couldn't do it again. I'm going to stick with him no matter what.

It won't be easy. We both know that. You know it too, and I know you don't really trust him after all that's happened. I also know it'll be worth it when we make it work, and we will. I'm sorry if I've frightened you. I didn't want to leave like that, but I had too.

I don't know if I'll ever see you again, so I have to say what I need to say now, because I don't know when I'll get another chance.

I'm guessing that you think this is a mistake. I'll ruin my life. I'll never be happy. All the big plans I had are going down the drain. No college. No great career. No happily ever after no matter how much I love him.

Maybe you're right. Maybe we won't make it, but I am not going to let that possibility stop me from trying. Whatever else happens, whatever comes of my choices, I want you to know I love you, and I'll try to contact you when I can. Until then, try and have faith.

OOOOOOOOOO

She put down the letter and stared blankly at the package it had come out of. It had been tucked in with the shipping information. The plastic pouch had been the first place she looked for an answer to why she had received a package she'd never ordered from a company she'd never heard of. The alien Halloween masks seemed appropriate given what she had been told about her daughter's boyfriend. She still didn't know how she felt about that.

The journal had shocked her as much by what it did not say as what it did. There were, she could tell, glaring omissions. Huge pieces of her daughter's life had been hidden from her, and she resented that. She might never know the full story, and she resented that too.

She had never had much in the way of faith. Not religious faith or faith in people for that matter. So it was hard to have any faith in a boy who had caused her little girl so much pain and grief. Yet she was expected to believe this boy would keep her safe despite the odds against them. Despite the rogue FBI agents, the aliens (she still had trouble buying that) and whatever other dangers they would encounter out on the road. It wasn't safe out there, even if you weren't a fugitive. How could she have faith in any of her daughter's friends, when she was seriously doubting their sanity?

Putting down the letter she went to the phone pulled a card out of her purse. Agent Barnes had told her that she should call if there was any word from her daughter or her friends. The story he had told her sounded incredible, but it was a lot more believable than what she had seen in that journal or what Philip and Diane Evans had told her. She began to dial, knowing that her daughter would probably hate her for it, but that it was for the best. It was the only hope she had to see her daughter safe at home again.


	3. Report

TIES THAT BIND: REPORT

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

CONFIDENTIAL

SEPTEMBER 15 2002

TO: R. Culhein, interim head of Special Unit

FROM: T. Lewis, field agent.

RE: Final report on Greensville incident.

Acting on a tip received by a contact in Roswell, NM, Agent Barnes directed our search efforts to Greensville, CO. Evidence suggested that the targets had been there during the week surrounding August 25.

The Greensville police remained unaware of the Unit's presence as per Agent Barnes' instructions. A search of local motels and hotels led us to the Motorway Inn. Four rooms had been rented by people whose descriptions closely matched those of the targets and the Human accomplices. Two hours of surveillance was sufficient to prove that the targets had moved on.

As per procedure, we made note of the aliases used and the differences in their descriptions as well as the license number of the vehicle they were using. (See appended files for details and sketch artist renderings.) We discovered they had left the day before our arrival, without notifying management. The entire week had been paid for in advance, presumably so that local authorities would not be notified when they departed without notice.

Questioning the hotel staff revealed that the group had departed separately as if on minor errands. The care taken in concealing their comings and goings suggests that they are aware of the Unit's continuing efforts to track them.

All of the standard precautions were taken in running checks on the motels in neighboring towns. Agent Barnes foresight in reporting the van they used stolen paid off and two members of the group were spotted at a downtown shopping center.

Kyle Valenti and Isabel Ramirez, identified from surveillance photos taken in Roswell, were spotted leaving the store. Agents arrived on the scene after their departure. The police report indicates that Valenti and the target went directly to another car and left before the police could identify them as the people that had arrived in the van.

The car was reported stolen 15 minutes later when the owner emerged from the store, but the vehicle was found abandoned at a movie theater three miles away.

The crowded lot made it impossible to determine which vehicle they might have taken, and waiting was impractical, as it might have been hours before any car from there was reported stolen.

With the target lost for the moment, Agent Barnes ordered a systematic search. Based on available information on the targets and the steps they have taken to evade Unit operatives in the past, Agent Barnes arrived at several probable scenarios, and ordered all available agents to spread out, covering the most likely possibilities.

This meant that several agents were left working alone, including Agent Barnes himself. Although a violation of procedure, he deemed it an acceptable risk in order to locate the target.

Agent Cartmel and myself were assigned to check previous hiding places, as doubling back is a tactic they have used to evade capture before. We found no trace of them though and only learned what happened second hand from police and subsequent Bureau investigations. (See attached reports from the Bureau's Denver field office, the Greensville police crime scene report, and the medical examiner's report.)

Based on available evidence, Agent Barnes arrived at the bus terminal and began to search nearby buildings. It is only conjecture, but he apparently concluded that they were unlikely to wait for a bus inside the terminal where they could be easily spotted.

It is worth noting at this point that the relatively minor cosmetic changes that the targets have employed to conceal their identities seem to rule out the presence of a shape-shifter in the group. However, the ability of the four targets to instantly make minor changes in their appearance, i.e. hair color and style, eye color, etc. make it almost as difficult to track them. It is believed that this was a factor in the confrontation.

According to the initial police report, an employee of Benson's Jewelry Imports, a tenant of the office building across from the bus station, called 911 to report a disturbance in a vacant office across the hall. The caller heard shouting and what he believed were two gunshots.

Police responded within 10 minutes to investigate. The caller, a jeweler named Aaron Smith, told police that he heard the voices of two unidentified people leaving within a moment or two after the shots were fired.

Agent Barnes was found dead of a single gunshot wound to the chest in the vacant office. Forensic evidence was sketchy. Fingerprints belonging to the unidentified pair were found on the body. It is believed that he was shot with his own weapon, but that cannot be conclusively determined as the gun was not recovered. What is known is that he was shot at close range, probably during a struggle based on the bullet's angle of entry. The other slug was dug out of the south wall of the office. (See crime scene report, medical examiner's file, attached.) Both bullets came from the same weapon, a standard issue side arm carried by all Bureau field agents.

When it was learned that the victim was an FBI agent, the case was handed over to the Bureau, and a pair of agents from the Denver field office were assigned to investigate. Unfortunately, it was not possible to assign Unit operatives to the case immediately, but subsequent investigations revealed no trace of the radiation associated with cadmium X and there was no silver hand print on the body. It is certain, however, that Isabel Ramirez was involved. The building's security camera's marked the entrance of a man and woman thirty minutes before the 911 call. Several of the building's security cameras went off line shortly after that. The presence of cadmium X was confirmed in the building's entryway near the damaged camera and again near the camera covering the hallway outside the office where Agent Barnes' body was discovered.

While the Bureau's Denver office was unable to find a match for the prints, there was a conclusive match found in the Unit's private files. The prints on Agent Barnes' coat sleeve and lapel match those of Kyle Valenti.

The tentative conclusion reached by the police and later by the Bureau was that Agent Barnes was investigating a case on his own time and was killed by the suspect he was tracking. The Bureau has assigned Agents Muller and Taggart, both Unit operatives, to investigate.

Based on this incident, it is my recommendation that Agent Barnes' decision to exclude Kyle Valenti and Maria Delucca from the list of targets be reevaluated. The conclusion that must be drawn here, that Valenti killed Agent Barnes in an effort to protect Isabel Ramirez, justifies their inclusion in our mandate.

CONFIDENTIAL

SEPTEMBER 17 2002

TO: All Special Unit operatives

FROM: R. Culhein, Head of the Special Unit

RE: Final report on Greensville incident.

After a review of all evidence gathered from the Greensville incident and a reevaluation of evidence related to the activities of the targets close associates in Roswell, it has been decided that the actions they have taken in aiding and abetting those initially designated as targets justifies the following decision.

Kyle Valenti and Maria Delucca are from this point forward to be considered legitimate targets and are to be terminated if the opportunity arises.


	4. All the News That's Fit to Print

TIES THAT BIND: All the News That's Fit To Print

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

From the Sept. 19th issue of Tulsa World:

Local police are searching for a dark green, late-model Ford van that was involved in a shooting earlier today. Shortly after 1:00, shots were fired into a room at the Days Inn on Skelly. The manager of the Days Inn confirmed that the room was rented, but the officers who responded to the call found it empty.

Detective Mark Griswold said that there were signs the room had been recently vacated, including blood stains that could be the result of a gunshot wound. Detective Griswold is refusing to speculate at this point.

The _World_ has learned that the room was let to a young married couple, Michael and Maria Fraser. According to witnesses, the gunmen fled the scene when one of the room's occupants returned fire.

"I saw the motel room window shatter out and then one of the van's windows break, but it was weird, I never heard no shots," reported one witness, retired marine gunnery sergeant Hector Silva, who believed that, by the sound of the shots, the sniper in the van was using a high-powered rifle.

The couple apparently fled, one or perhaps both of them wounded, and police are seeking them for questioning. A check of hospital admissions has failed to turn up any recent patients with gunshot wounds, and this has led police to speculate that this may have been the result of gang warfare or possibly a drug deal gone bad.

Dear Amy;

I don't know if sending you this is the right thing to do. This may have nothing to do with them, but I remembered you telling me once that you named Maria for your mother, Maria Fraser. This may be a coincidence, and I'm hoping it is. Still, I thought you should see the article that appeared in the local paper up here. I'm trying to find out more, but I'm just a visiting deputy representing Roswell at the conference and way out of my jurisdiction. All I've learned so far is that the van was reported stolen. I did my own background check and discovered that the owner is a former FBI agent. No way of knowing if he was Special Unit or not at the moment. Find out if the others have had any contact, and I'll see what I can learn here.

I don't know if we're still being watched, but be careful if the kids do contact you. They're tough. I'm sure they'll be fine. Until we know more, I'll keep trying to get the details.

Love,

Jim


	5. The Tape

TIES THAT BIND: THE TAPE

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

SEPTEMBER 28 2002

TO: R. Culhein, Head of the Special Unit

FROM: T. Lewis, field agent

RE: Transcript of conversation at Evans' residence.

We've turned up a possible way to locate the targets. I believe this is proof that the respective families in Roswell knowingly aided and abetted the targets in their escape and continue to aid them.

Philip Evans: We don't know anything for sure.

Amy Delucca: We know my baby was shot! How could they do that? They're supposed to help people, to stop terrorists and gangstsers, and…, but they're trying to kill my little girl! I (incoherent). They said they would help us!

Philip Evans: I know. They told us the same thing, but Amy… Did they contact you again? Ask if you'd heard anything? … Oh Amy, you didn't!

Amy Delucca: (sobs)

Philip Evans: These men aren't the FBI. They're rogue agents. You can't trust them!

Amy Delucca: Don't you think I've figured that out!! I-I got my baby killed!

Philip Evans: No! Don't even think that! We don't know anything yet. The kids are smart…. Look. You made a mistake, but I think it's one any of us might have made. Let's not jump to conclusions. We just don't know anything yet.

Amy Delucca: Will we ever see them again?

Philip Evans: If they can keep running long enough they have a chance.

Amy Delucca: Wh-what do you mean?

Philip Evans: There are efforts, inside the FBI, to launch an investigation. Hopefully they'll be brought down soon and the kids won't have to run anymore.

Amy Delucca: Really? ( sobbing)

Philip Evans: I don't have any details. I still don't know if they're keeping an eye on us, but I routinely search for bugs anyway.

Amy Delucca: They would bug your house? But that's not legal is it?

Philip Evans: No, but neither is setting up snipers at a high school graduation. These people aren't concerned with the law or, apparently, with innocent bystanders. Which means we have to be careful. We don't trust anyone outside the group.

(Sound of footsteps on stairs)

Dianne Evans: Phil! (panting) Isabel…. I heard from Isabel!

Philip Evans: What? When?

Dianne Evans: Just now. I was napping upstairs and… she was just there!

Philip Evans: You were dreaming.

Dianne Evans: No! It was more than that. She spoke to me. Said I should remember my dream and I did!

Amy Delucca: She spoke to you in a dream?

Dianne Evans: I know it sounds crazy; I know! It's real though.

Amy Delucca: Well? What did she tell you? I don't believe I just said that.

Philip Evans: Worry about the how later. We know the kids have some pretty strange abilities. What did she say?

Dianne Evans: They saw the article, the one Jim mailed to Amy, and they wanted us to know that everyone is all right. Maria had a close call but she's fine now. Max healed her, just like he healed Liz when she was shot.

Amy Delucca: Maria's okay?

Dianne Evans: Isabel says they're all fine. She wouldn't tell me anything else, said it was safer, but she'll try to stay in touch.

Philip Evans: Through dreams?

Dianne Evans: Isabel said it was really tiring doing that, something about the distance I think, but she'll try to stay in touch in more normal ways.

Amy Delucca: How? When? When can they call us or come home?

Dianne Evans: I don't know Amy, but she said they would try.

Philip Evans: We should tell the others about this.

End transcription

We were unable to observe their meeting with the other subjects under surveillance in Roswell, however, what is revealed in this conversation is troubling. The possibility of telepathic communication between the targets was considered earlier, but dismissed as 'too sci-fi'. Clearly, this issue needs to be explored further.

Mr. Evans reference to an internal Bureau investigation is also troubling and should be taken seriously. The Special Unit had a number of detractors even before it was officially disbanded.

I recommend intensified surveillance of the group in Roswell and a closer look at friends and family, no matter how distant, the targets may run to for help. It has become clear that the targets are unwilling or unable to sever their ties to their families in Roswell.


	6. Letters

TIES THAT BIND: LETTERS

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

Sept. 30

Dear Agent D;

I've taken every precaution I can in getting this to you undetected, and be assured I wouldn't be contacting you if the situation weren't urgent. I am well aware of the delicate position you are in, but it isn't nearly as hazardous as the one my son is in.

We've spoken before about an internal investigation into the S.U., but recent events have forced me to push the issue with you. Even if the incident with the flying seafood has not proven good faith, I'm sure that you find the idea of these people endangering innocent lives as unacceptable as I do. You don't need to have a child of your own in danger to appreciate the threat they pose.

Please. Whatever steps you're taking to root these people out, hurry. I've included a clipping from the Tulsa _World_ that should prove how dangerous they are. If they've taken up drive-by shootings, what's next?

J.V.

Oct. 01

Dear J.V.;

The flying seafood was more than enough. Don't worry; I won't forget what they did for us no matter how much I want to forget the rest of it. I'm doing everything I can, but its slow going. The existence of the S.U. was classified at the highest levels until that fiasco that got them disbanded. Even finding a list of their names is difficult, but the director himself has taken an interest. Apparently, even the possibility of rogue agents is too big a risk.

The Bureau has had too much negative publicity in the recent past to not take this seriously. The scandal involving these people was particularly bad for us. We'll do what we can, in the meantime, though; I can't give you any details.

Hopefully soon;

D.

INTERNAL MEMO

FBI Central office, Washington, D.C.

(Classified)

TO: R. Culhein

FROM: T. Lewis

SUBJECT: Investigation protocol

Sir; it has come to my attention that a potential violation in protocol has occurred in a kidnapping case handled almost a year ago by special agent Duff (case no. 5514). Evidence at this stage is sketchy, but I believe she may have deliberately withheld vital information pertaining to that case. I realize the serious nature of this charge, but I feel strongly that the case needs to be reexamined.

As you are now the regional director, she is under your authority. I am notifying you directly, following protocol as closely as I can, given the highly unusual circumstances of the case. Should an official review of special agent Duff's actions become necessary a review of her continuing correspondence with J. Valenti, the Roswell sheriff who was dismissed over his mishandling of the case, may be in order.


	7. Interview

TIES THAT BIND: INTERVIEW

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

Oct. 2, 2002

TO: R. Culhein, head of Special Unit

FROM: T. Lewis

The following is a transcript of our interview with Special Agent Duff. The official investigation into her connection with Jim Valenti, the former Sheriff of Roswell, NM, and our own investigation into her connection with the subjects have been, per your orders, kept carefully separated. We believe the official investigation into her improper handling of the kidnapping in Roswell will be enough to neutralize her efforts to expose our activities. As yet, there is no sign that an investigation into the Unit's activities has been launched.

Certainly, as you are the one heading the probe into her activities, any accusation she makes against you will be suspect. We remain vigilant, however, keeping a watch for unusual interest directed toward any member of the Unit. Below is a transcript of the initial interview with agent Duff.

INTERVIEWER: Have you had any contact with James Valenti since leaving Roswell?

AGENT DUFF: Once or twice.

INTERVIEWER: What was the nature of your conversations

AGENT DUFF: That's a private matter, not related to Bureau business.

INTERVIEWER: Did you discuss the case, which caused Valenti's dismissal as sheriff of Roswell?

AGENT DUFF: Our conversation was unrelated to Bureau affairs. Private.

INTERVIEWER: Could you recount the events that led to the death of the suspected kidnapper, Grant Sorenson?

AGENT DUFF: Suspected? His victim identified him.

INTERVIEWER: Answer the question, please.

AGENT DUFF: He had a gun. He shot at me. I fired back, killing him. My report on the incident is complete and accurate.

INTERVIEWER: And this took place at the Dupree estate?

AGENT DUFF: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: What led you there?

AGENT DUFF: The belief that she might still be in danger from the person who kidnapped her.

INTERVIEWER: You believed this to be Sorenson?

AGENT DUFF: There was enough evidence to make him a suspect, but still plenty of doubt. I placed him in the vicinity of each theft. The equipment used to kidnap and imprison Laura Dupree was stolen from several cities. Sorenson was in the area each time and had no alibi for any of the thefts.

INTERVIEWER: So you had reason to suspect Sorenson. Why did you bring Mr. Valenti with you?

AGENT DUFF: I didn't, he came on his own, and arrived after the fact.

INTERVIEWER: There were no charges for interfering in a federal investigation. Why not?

AGENT DUFF: He didn't interfere. He arrived after it was over. All he did was drive miss Dupree to the hospital. She was in shock over the entire incident and had a few minor injuries.

INTERVIEWER: What about Michael Guerin? What was his part in all of this?

AGENT DUFF: Mr. Guerin was visiting his half-sister.

INTERVIEWER: There is no reference to them being related.

AGENT DUFF: It was a recent discovery. Apparently, her grandfather had an affair with a younger woman at some point. Michael was given up for adoption. Technically he's her uncle, but both thought that was… 'too weird'.

INTERVIEWER: Was he injured during the incident?

AGENT DUFF: He was, but the bullet just grazed him. He refused to go to the hospital for it.

INTERVIEWER: And Isabel Evans? What part did she play in this?

AGENT DUFF: Sorenson had been going out with her. He took her with him when he drove to the Dupree estate in Arizona, but forced her out along the way, in the Arizona desert.

INTERVIEWER: He forced her to come with him? Took a minor across state lines?

AGENT DUFF: She was 18, but he would have been charged with another count of kidnapping had he survived.

INTERVIEWER: I see nothing funny in this, Agent Duff.

AGENT DUFF: Nor do I. I'm wondering why this case has been reopened.

INTERVIEWER: I'm asking the questions, Agent Duff. When police arrived his body was found in the bomb shelter, yet the gun was upstairs.

AGENT DUFF: That's where I shot him. He made it to the shelter before succumbing to his wounds.

INTERVIEWER: Rather a long way to go with a chest wound. Are you certain that's what happened?

AGENT DUFF: Yes.

INTERVIEWER: There is nothing you wish to add to your report?

AGENT DUFF: No. It's complete and accurate.

INTERVIEWER: That will be all for now, Agent Duff.

END TRANSCRIPT

There are sufficient inconsistencies in the forensic evidence to cast doubt on her version of events. Even if she is not formally charged, the investigation should keep her from posing any significant threat to us. Any evidence she can give against the Special Unit will be suspect and her ability to help the subjects, if she continues to do so, will be severely limited by official scrutiny.


	8. Note in a Bottle

TIES THAT BIND: Note In a Bottle

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever. Sorry about the format, stupid FFdotNET.

From: PhilE_at_YAHOOdotCOM

To: Zanwashere_at_YAHOOdotCOM

Date: Wed, 15 Oct 2002 15:06:31 -0500

Subject: Problem

I'm aware of the risk in this son, but we've got a serious problem here, one I think you can shed some light on. Below is a message from Brody Davis, your old boss at the UFO center. He doesn't know it's you I'm writing, only that the person getting his message might be able to help him. I really hope you can, Max.

Whoever you are, I hope you can help me. My name is Brody Davis, and I live in Roswell New Mexico. Philip Evans says that you can help me, and I really do need help. My daughter has been taken from me.

I'm not even sure where to begin, but perhaps the best place would be at the hospital.

Three years ago, my daughter was diagnosed with cancer, and the doctors didn't hold out much hope for her survival. Shortly before Christmas of last year, Sidney, my daughter, took a turn for the worse and I rushed her to the hospital in Santa Fe. She was placed in a ward with other children in the same condition, and I was told the doctors would do all they could. I could tell, though, that they didn't expect her to live long despite their best efforts. I waited in the hospital as long as they would let me, but they wouldn't let me be with her.

Some time during the night, something happened which I took for a miracle at the time. My daughter was cured. Every child in the ward was cured. The doctors held on to them as long as they could, running tests, but I and the other parents protested so much that they released them quickly. They had no explanation for what happened, no clue, except for the silver handprint on each of the children. It faded quickly, and we didn't worry about it, too glad to simply have our children back, alive and healthy.

I have occasionally heard from the others, and their children continue to do well. Sidney herself showed no signs of the cancer that had been killing her.

Evans told me to be honest here, completely honest, and to trust you, but it is hard when I don't even know who I'm writing. I will try, though.

Two weeks ago things changed. Sidney came to me very excited. She asked me if I wanted to see a magic trick.

I was expecting her to pull a coin out of my ear or something like that. Instead, she touched my shirt, and it suddenly changed to bright pink, right before my eyes! I know how unbelievable this must sound, but it happened. Somehow she changed the color of my shirt. She didn't know how she did it, just that all she had to do was really want it to happen.

That was the first incident, but not the last. She began to do other things as well, including accidentally starting several small fires. Sometimes she simply crackles with some kind of green electricity. It scared me more than it did her. For her, it was just one great big adventure.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take her to a doctor; I couldn't even talk to the other parents whose children had been in that ward. Maybe they would have similar stories. I don't know what I should have done, but I did nothing, and that was a mistake. I couldn't be with her all the time, and someone, somehow, found out.

The next thing I know my daughter and several other children in Roswell are being called in for inoculations and testing for hemorrhagic fever, a disease I know she couldn't have caught. Health Department directive, they said. I watched carefully, and just hoped to get Sidney away before anything happened. They wouldn't let me watch them work, though. I should have been suspicious then, but they made a show of being in a great hurry, as if an outbreak were a very real danger.

The other children being tested were given a clean bill of health and released, but they told me that they needed to keep Sidney for observation, that they found something in her blood work.

I never saw her again, and the Health Department knows nothing about any such testing. I've tried contacting the parents of the other children in that ward, but I haven't been able to reach them. They may be in danger, too.

Please. Whoever you are, please help me get my daughter back.

I have contacted the parents of the other children on that ward, Max. There were twelve. Eight of them are now missing; five vanished under similar circumstances, the last three were simply snatched. The police have no leads, although thanks to Brody they've made the connection. The remaining four are under protective custody, but I can't honestly warn them against the FBI stepping in on this case.

I don't know what to do Max. I'm hoping you do. Whatever it is though, please, be careful.

Love,

Dad


	9. Medical Review

TIES THAT BIND: Medical Review

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

NEW PATIENT EVALUATION, Austen Riggs Center, Stockbridge, Massachusetts

CASE #: 624038

Patient name: Lewis, Timothy

Date of Birth: 03 FEB 63

Date of Admittance: 26 OCT 02

Initial examination indicated that the patient suffered hallucinations of an unspecified nature. A medical examination failed to find any sign of physical injury or illness that might account for them. A complete psychiatric workup was ordered by the attending physician, Dr. Arnold Selkirk. The first session, while clarifying, to a degree, the nature of the hallucinations, has raised more questions than it has answered. Further evaluation will be necessary. What follows is the transcript of the session dated 29 OCT 02 conducted by Dr. Eileen Madison with notes on her observations.

The patient is suffering from visual and auditory hallucinations coupled with delusions of persecution. The form these delusions take is somewhat unusual and highly detailed. During our session, he spoke more to his hallucination than he did to me. I'm recommending that his work situation be investigated to see if the source of these hallucinations can be identified.

LEWIS: Leave me alone!

MADISON: I want to help you Agent Lewis, but you have to help me.

LEWIS: Just go away. I don't know!

MADISON: Who are you talking to Agent Lewis?

LEWIS: Please! Make her go away!

MADISON: Who?

LEWIS: Her! She's standing right there!

MADISON: There's no one there, Agent Lewis. It's just us.

LEWIS: She's there! And she won't leave me alone! I don't know! Stop asking!

MADISON: Who is she?

LEWIS: Go away!

MADISON: Who is she?

LEWIS: Can't say… can't… classified.

MADISON: All right. What does she want?

LEWIS: Can't say… can't… classified. Classified. I don't know! Stop asking!

MADISON: I assure you Agent Lewis; I have whatever clearances are necessary. Your superiors are worried about you.

LEWIS: Can't… can't. I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you? I wasn't part of that!

MADISON: Part of what, Agent Lewis?

LEWIS: Can't say…

MADISON: I can't help you if you won't help me. Nothing you say will go beyond me. I promise.

LEWIS: She doesn't believe me. Make her listen!

MADISON: Who?

LEWIS: The alien. You have to see her! She's standing right there, and she won't go away!

MADISON: Alien?

LEWIS: Yes! She won't listen! I don't know! Why don't you believe me?!

MADISON: What does the alien want?

LEWIS: No.. No… No…

MADISON: Please Agent Lewis. What does she want?

LEWIS: The children! She wants to know where their children are!

MADISON: What children?

LEWIS: Their children! It's what they do. They infiltrate. They replace people, even children. You're lying! Monster! Stay away from me!

MADISON: She can't hurt you, Agent Lewis. Relax. Tell me about the children.

LEWIS: I can't. You're not authorized.

MADISON: I assure you, I am. I told you, your superiors are worried. I can show you the authorizations if you like, but I wouldn't even be allowed to speak to you if I didn't have authorization. What about the children?

LEWIS: They aren't human. They're dangerous… have to be- NO! Don't try to fool me! I know what they are! I know what you are!

MADISON: Please be calm Agent Lewis. She can't hurt you. Try to ignore her.

LEWIS: I can't. She won't leave me alone! I can't even get away when I sleep. That's when the other one comes.

MADISON: The other?

LEWIS: One of the other aliens. This one comes when I'm awake, and that one invades my dreams!

MADISON: And they want their children. Tell me about their children.

LEWIS: Dangerous… as dangerous as they are! One of them killed nearly forty people at Rogers and they claim they're harmless! Do you think I'm stupid?! We'll stop you! We'll find out how from the children.

MADISON: The children are aliens?

LEWIS: Yes. Why else would we take them? They're dangerous.

MADISON: …

LEWIS: Wasting your time. I can't tell you, because I don't know! I'm not lying!… Fine. Keep at it. The more time you waste with me the longer we have to learn how to stop you!

MADISON: Tell me about the children, Agent Lewis. Why are they dangerous?

LEWIS: Aren't you listening? They're aliens. God knows what they did with the real children…. They're not! Why are you even bothering to lie to me? I know the truth!… No!! Stop that!

MADISON: What is she doing?

LEWIS: I know the names! Stop that!

MADISON: What is she doing, Agent Lewis?

LEWIS: Over and over again… Where is Sydney Davis? Where is Mark Kelly? Where is Sarah Franklin? Where is Stephen Morris? I don't know!!

At this point the patient covered his ears, closed his eyes and refused to respond further. Agent Lewis continued, apparently, to hear the voice, he simply refused to acknowledge it, or anything else.

I ordered sedation, but it has had limited effect. He entered a REM state almost immediately, something that, in itself is highly unusual, and, based on his reactions, proceeded to have a violent nightmare. I am looking into the possibility of a stronger sedative as well as anti-psychotics.

However, I believe that his delusions have a basis in reality. I'm forwarding this transcript and a request to his superiors in the FBI, asking them for any details about a case involving missing children. If there are missing children involved, and Agent Lewis was somehow involved, then this problem becomes an urgent criminal matter, and the doctor patient confidentiality rule becomes moot.


	10. Case File

TIES THAT BIND: Case File

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

November 02, 2002

Incident report: Austen Riggs Center, Stockbridge, Massachusetts

Case #: 15621002

Detective assigned: Matt Townsend

The preliminary investigation by the fire department indicated an accidental electrical fire, caused by old, poorly insulated, wiring. Subsequent inquiries, though, have led me to question this conclusion. A maintenance man on staff, Anthony Mandello, is a certified electrician, whose licenses are all up to date.

In his statement (see attachment 3), he states that the wiring was fully up to code and had been inspected only a week before.

Mandello has no record, and no connection to any of those killed in the fire. Further investigation of coworkers and patients is continuing. At this point, the deaths of Dr. Eileen Madison, Timothy Lewis, Gary Redding, and Kevin Lieber are being treated as homicides.

ADDENDUM: November 03 2002. One of the people killed, Timothy Lewis, has been identified as an FBI agent on medical leave. At the request of his superiors, this case file is being closed out, and all evidence is being forwarded to the Boston offices of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Included in the evidence is the coroner's report on Dr. Madison. It seems that traces of chloroform were found on her face around her mouth and in her lungs.

It was initially thought that Madison had fallen asleep in her office while working late. That is clearly not the case. A recommendation is being forwarded with this file. Agents assigned to this case may be well served by a thorough background check on the doctor, focusing on any recent cases that might have placed her in possession of secrets someone might think worth killing for.


	11. Miscellaneous Missives

TIES THAT BIND: Miscellaneous Missives

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever. Sorry about the format, stupid FFdotNET.

From: M2Roswell_at_JUNOdotCOM

To: PEvans_at_AOLdotCOM

Date: November 05, 2002

I think we have an opportunity to end this. The Unit has really screwed up. Our friend in the department will be receiving a package in a day or two containing evidence. The authorities need to look into the deaths of four people who died in a not-so-accidental electrical fire at the Austen Riggs Psychiatric hospital. One of them was a member of the Unit.

Dear Jesse;

I'm sorry we have to communicate like this. I'm hoping it won't have to be for much longer, I know how weird it is. This covert crap gets easier with practice, something that's disturbing in itself. I'm enclosing evidence that may help put the Unit out of business permanently. You'll be hearing from Special Agent Duff in the Bureau's D.C. office. Thanks to the Unit she needs a lawyer. I told her to contact you.

Enough of that. Lets see if I can make this a vaguely normal letter. Thanks for sending me those pictures. Everyone looks great, and it's good to have reminders around. Maria was especially grateful for the pictures of her mom, although she's still a bit weirded out by the thought of her mother dating Jim Valenti.

Everyone here is fine. Max and Liz's wedding was beautiful. Wish you could have been there. It was a small private ceremony, out of necessity, but it didn't matter to them. They just wanted to be married. We've had some interesting times, but I'll wait till I can tell you about them in person. I hope to see you soon.

Love always,

Isabel

Travis Blakemore, Deputy Director FBI

FBI Headquarters

Washington, D.C.

Dear sir;

I'm forwarding the memo attached here out of concern for the integrity of the Bureau. The FBI has received far too many black marks over the last couple of years, and I'm sure your desire to avoid further scandal is far greater than mine. I came into possession of this memo in a way that may keep it from being used as evidence in a courtroom. It's rude, if not criminal to read a memo not intended for you, but this caught my eye and I knew you would want to know about this.

A concerned employee

TO: R. Culhein, head of Special Unit

FROM: C. Evers, field agent.

RE: Arrest of agents Morehead and Carter

The Roswell police have taken the agents sent to Jim Valenti's home into custody for burglary. Their attempt to retrieve the evidence that one of the subjects' emails mentioned was, apparently, expected, leading me to believe that it was a trap. It can't be a coincidence that three off duty deputies were in the area at the same time. As yet, they are staying quiet, but it will be difficult to get them out of this without drawing attention to the Unit.

Our superiors in the Bureau are beginning to grow suspicious, and Unit operatives are being watched closely. Morehead and Carter, while assigned to the Unit for only a short time before we were officially disbanded were nonetheless, members, and that will not escape the director's notice.

From: PEvans_at_JUNOdotCOM

To: M2Roswell_at_AOLdotCOM

Date: November 09, 2002

Two men, FBI agents it turns out, were arrested for burglarizing Jim Valenti's home. They were caught when Jim canceled his band's practice to have some of the other deputies over for a poker party. They found the agents tearing the place apart looking for something. As yet, they won't say what. Can't imagine what they were looking for. :)

The FBI still has no leads on the missing children. It's a big story in New Mexico and there's a huge search underway. My firm has gone in with Mr. Davis and several local business owners in offering a substantial reward for information leading to the prosecution of those responsible. We're making sure that the matter isn't downplayed or forgotten as certain elements within the Bureau might wish.

The parents are all frantic and hovering by the phone waiting for news. I've heard from our friend in the department, though, and he's informed me that the package arrived safely. We should have action soon.

Love,

Dad


	12. Journalism at its Finest

TIES THAT BIND: Journalism at its Finest

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

From the Nov. 11th issue of the Chronicle

MIRACLE CHILDREN ABDUCTED BY ALIENS!!

SANTA FE - On Christmas Eve of 2001, a ward full of terminally ill children were given a new lease on life by what many, both parents and hospital officials, claim was divine intervention. Twelve happy families left the hospital two days later, taking their children home, when most had believed that they would never be able to do so.

The only clue left by whoever was responsible for the mysterious healings was a silver handprint on each child. No one knew at the time what it meant. Now there is alarming evidence that there may have been something sinister behind these 'miracles'.

In mid October, eight of the twelve children were kidnapped under inexplicable circumstances. There have been accusations laid at the feet of a certain government agency, the FBI Special Unit, disbanded after their activities were revealed as a massive fraud.

Some say, however, that it wasn't a fraud, and that the children were part of an alien experiment. The Chronicle has found alarming indications that those twelve children are not what they seem.

The Special Unit kept files that contained many pictures of similar silver handprints. Most of them appeared on the bodies of dead Unit agents. The children may, one anonymous source claims, have been taken in order to complete whatever terrible experiment was begun on the night they were healed.

Authorities declined to comment on the investigation and are, at any rate, not equipped to track the abductees to where they may well have been taken. The FBI has no comment on the possible involvement of aliens and would not answer questions about the status of the Special Unit, except to say that the Unit was not being reformed to investigate this threat. In the meantime, worried parents continue to pray for the safe return of their children, hoping the aliens will see fit to return them safe and alive.

From the Nov. 8th issue of the Santa Fe Reporter

KIDNAPPED CHILDREN STILL MISSING

SANTA FE – The eight children kidnapped in mid-October from various homes and medical facilities around the state are still missing. All eight were part of a group of terminally ill cancer patients that was allegedly healed through divine intervention on Christmas Eve, 2001.

Police say that credit for making the connection goes to Brody Davis, a resident of Roswell, NM and the father of one of the missing children, eight-year-old Sydney Davis. They are reluctant to discuss the ongoing investigation, but they do say that they are looking into several promising leads.

The four remaining children of the group that have not been abducted are currently in protective custody while the investigation is underway. Authorities will say nothing of the children's whereabouts or their circumstances, and the extended families have expressed concern that no word has been had from the four children or their parents.

At present, the staff of the Santa Fe hospital where the alleged miracle occurred is being interviewed by police in order to determine if there is any connection between the hospital workers on duty that night and the abductions.

When the children made their remarkable recovery on Christmas Eve, many people, including the doctors treating the children, called it a miracle, and there is now some concern among police officials, according to a source that refused to be named, that the abductions may be the work of a cult. Official sources will only say that they are investigating all possibilities.

Of the eight missing children, five were taken from medical facilities where they were being tested for an unspecified illness, some type of hemorrhagic fever. Health Department officials, however, claim that no such testing was underway and are now conducting an investigation into the matter.


	13. Classified

TIES THAT BIND: CLASSIFIED

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

TO: Deputy Director Sam Allen, Santa Fe field office.

From: Martin Spence, Special Investigations

Date: Nov. 13

Our preliminary investigation into the activities of the defunct Special Unit have revealed that they are not only still active but have been engaged in a variety of highly illegal activities. The 'evidence' of alien activity in the U.S., what I have been able to review, leaves me in serious doubt of their sanity.

The anonymous source that provided the key to the Unit's activities is still a mystery, but it seems to be a minor issue given what I have uncovered about their actoins. If they truly are holding the children at the safe house south of Elk, then there is no time to waste.

The director has authorized a raid on the safe house and is prepared to order the known unit operatives detained pending the outcome.

Naturally, this must be handled with utmost secrecy. There are two former Unit members in your own office. As per the Director's instructions, you will now assign those agents duties that will keep them isolated until after the raid. At which time, their culpability in this matter can be determined. The details are being finalized now. We hope to make this happen tomorrow at the latest.

This is bad Sam. I don't have to tell you how bad this will make the Bureau look if word gets to the press. The Director wants this handled as quietly and quickly as possible, but I honestly don't see a way to keep this from getting ugly for us. They grabbed a bunch of kids for God's sake! How did this get so far out of hand?


	14. Journal Entry

TIES THAT BIND: Journal Entry

AUTHOR: Aesop

DISCLAIMER: The characters aren't mine, and I earn no profit by writing this.

SUMMARY: Six people left Roswell, but they still have ties to that town. Ties they are unwilling to sever.

OOOOOOOOOO

It's Nov. 21. I'm Liz Evans, and the world has changed again.

This time, though, it's changed in a way that gives me hope. It's hard to believe we have the FBI to thank for that, but it's true. The anonymous source who tipped them off, Max, will have to remain a mystery to them, but given that the Bureau got out of this without a huge scandal, I think it's a mystery they can live with.

We couldn't be on hand for the raid, but our friend in the FBI, I won't give a name, even here, was able to learn the details and pass them on. The raid caught the MIB wannabes completely by surprise, and when they realized it was other FBI agents attacking them, resistance stopped. Several of them tried to slip away, but none of them made it. Our friend told us that the rest, agents scattered around the country, were quietly rounded up.

Our friend thinks that they were prepared to fight an 'alien menace' but not their own people. The Unit agents might think that their colleagues are naive, and a danger to the world because of it, but the ones at the safe house weren't prepared to kill other FBI agents just so they could slip away and continue their work. I guess their fanaticism didn't extend that far.

It was over quickly. Thankfully, none of the children had been hurt; scared out of their wits, no doubt, but not physically hurt. I can say from personal experience that you can get over almost anything. The kids are all home now, and they'll be fine.

There was some medical testing done. That much the agents assigned to cleaning up the scene were able to determine, but none of them went through anything like what Max endured in the white room.

Apparently, the fact that none of the kids showed the kinds of differences they found in Max made the scientists hesitate over more, ugh, invasive procedures. Good thing for them. Most of the agents involved are looking at long stretches in prison as it is.

So that's it. I'm not clear on how they prevented a scandal, what with the press clamoring for the full story, but they managed it. The government has completely dismantled the Special Unit and buried all evidence that it ever existed. We saw to it that there wasn't much of that.

I suppose I should clarify that. When we began taking steps to get the Bureau to stop what the Unit was doing, we had to make sure that we didn't make matters worse. There was a lot that could have gone wrong with that plan, especially since we were never sure how far up the Unit's influence reached. More than one hard drive was wiped in the process and a lot of physical evidence, including that damn waitress uniform I'm happy to say, simply vanished. In the end, there wasn't much beyond some strange circumstantial evidence to support the Unit's claims.

It was a hectic time for us, and I'm glad that we can relax now. At Michael's urging, however, we're still taking precautions. Our friend in the Bureau has arranged for Jesse and Isabel to enter the witness protection program. Max, Michael, Maria, Kyle, and I know where they are, but no one else does. I think Isabel breaks cover every now and then to send messages to her parents, but we've gotten pretty good at 'this covert crap' as she calls it.

Kyle returned to Roswell and surprised all of us by taking a position with the Roswell Sheriff's department. Michael, Maria, Max, and I continue to travel for now, but a lot of the stress has gone out of our lives. It's more like an extended vacation for us than anything else.

Michael isn't convinced it's over yet, an attitude that annoys Maria no end, but even he has relaxed a lot. I've had a few premonitions, but none of them are as nightmarish as the early ones. I'm almost afraid to write it, not wanting to jinx us, but I can feel that we're safe now. It's not a premonition, but I'm as certain of it as I am of any of my visions. I can feel it.

I'm Liz Evans, and I'm free.

THE END


End file.
